fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina is the beautiful wife of Ladorio-Kurenai Shu. So far they have three wonderful children named Ayako-chan, Sachiko-chan and Mahiro . Her and Shu are expected to have two more children soon . Let's all of us wish for true world peace and also for the both of them the best of good luck ! 'Early Life' Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina was also born in the same year with Ladorio-Kurenai Shu -who is her always one true love . Both of their parents are officially deceased and are also alongside the victims of the horrific plane crash that killed 3 very special young musicians near Clear Lake, Iowa, U.S. on February 3,1959 - a day which it was also known as "The Day That The Music Died" . Romina met Shu on the day when they arrived to Tokyo while their parents and their friends funerals were still going on. Romina says that the evil in this world is causing all of the bad things to happen everywhere and only we the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia can handle it. In 1963, Romina and Shu are forced to survive on a strange spaceship commanded by a mysterious man named Icelander . Romina seems to start feeling very weird and falls into Shu's arms . And they quietly escape to hide in the brig. On April 4,1968 , a " Hitler wannabe " named Kaiba Seto had already declared war on our precious planet Earth . That's also when famous civil rights movement leader named Jr. Dr. King Luther-Martin was wrongly assassinated by a killer named Earl Ray Jones . Seto had also fired some nuclear rockets into the air and coming straight at Pearl Harbor (again !?) To make matters worse, Shu & his eternal girlfriend Romina kissed each other and were forcefully separated by the nuclear weapons arsenal that Seto had just launched .During the war , Romina cries for Shu and hoping that he would be still alive & well . She then becomes a temporary pilot to aid Jenny, Joe & Mike up to the last year of the Intergalactic War til the day of March 4, 1983 . Romina did not get her status as a Pretty Cure til 1979, when she finally became Cure True Peace and True Justice . 'Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina's Official Physical Appearances ' Romina is a very tough-cookie-to-crack royal figure who totally hates being patient & of course-definitely the paparazzi . She is also a very kind-hearted woman who is also the very first Cure who is not an eternal virgin . She used to be from some sort of kingdom, but overall - she takes a very well much liking to Prince Ladorio-Kurenai Shu as they got married -and their children were born in turn-creating the very first royal family ever to live in Kyoto . Romina's favorite Bey is Shu's original Spryzen -which was a wedding gift from her . Romina also has several outfits that she wears throughout this anime . At first is her original royal princess dress that is colored white, done with a bright golden belt around her waist, yellow ring armbands, golden yellow armbands on her Category:Supporting Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Mothers Category:White Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Allies